Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate generally to building security, and more particularly to wearable electronic devices that include notification and location features in addition to granting access to buildings as well as secure areas within buildings.
State of the Art
Corporate and government buildings typically include security measures where employees, contractors, and/or other authorized people are in possession of a badge, tag, or plastic card key that includes magnetic coding which can be used instead of a physical key for opening door locks when read by a scanning device.
The time-consuming effort of scanning a card key and awaiting a result, for example, the opening of a door, slows down traffic for those authorized people entering or leaving the building. This problem is exacerbated during an emergency when building occupants must evacuate the building quickly, and must use a card key to exit the building. Also, conventional card keys may be used by anyone, so a person authorized to use a card key may enter or leave a building and give the card key to a different person who may also enter or leave the building using the same card key as the authorized person.